This invention relates to the preparation of isocyanates, which are useful intermediates in the preparation of polyurethanes. More particularly, this invention is directed to a process for the conversion of certain defined aliphatic or aryl amides to the corresponding isocyanates, using ruthenium, palladium, platinum catalysts.
Isocyanates are valuable commercial intermediates in the manufacture of polyurethanes as well as in the synthesis of herbicides and pharmaceuticals. They are usually prepared from nitroaromatics in several steps which require relatively expensive reagents. In accordance with the present invention, however, this conversion can be achieved in one inexpensive step from the respective nitrile.